


Feels like you’re dying, you’re dying

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen Smutty fanfic (OH so genius....) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Meanie smut. I have no excuse





	Feels like you’re dying, you’re dying

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, this is my first fanfic. Please be gentle.  
> Title from Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.  
> Inspired by a picture I found on Pinterest while browsing for harmless Seventeen pins. 
> 
> https://pinterest.com/pin/691372980266497850/?source_app=android
> 
> It ate at me, got stuck in my brain, then this song came on the radio and this monster was born.  
> Soft lips are open  
> Them knuckles are pale  
> Feels like you’re dying  
> You’re dying  
> You  
> Your sex is on fire  
> Consumed  
> With what’s to transpire  
> Hot as a fever  
> Rattle of bones  
> I could just taste it  
> Taste it  
> -Sex on Fire Kings of Leon
> 
> I apologize in advance for any formatting errors. Hopefully the Pinterest link works. I typed this out on my cell in one day.  
> Also unbetaed. Any volunteers?

It’s a hasty fumbling, fingers brushing as buttons are popped and zippers opened. Shoes discarded at the entrance, outerwear tossed in the vague direction of the coat rack. A trail of clothing fluttering in their wake.  
Lips connect with any bit of skin available, each newly revealed patch of skin is reverently kissed and suckled, careful not to leave marks.

Never the most graceful Mingyu stumbles forward with shuffling steps, trying to avoid obstacles but failing.  
“Ouch!” murmurs Wonwoo as his elbow clips a hard surface, unable to tear himself away from Mingyu long enough to look and see what it was.  
“Sorry, sorry” Mingyu whispers back as he tries to manoeuvre them in the right direction in the dark.  
They continue to navigate their obstacle course in the dark, afraid to turn on a light and wake the rest of their members.  
It’s not that they are ashamed or hiding, everyone knows they are together, it’s just that getting caught half naked desperately grinding up against your boyfriend and making out would be enough to embarrass anyone.  
Even Seungkwan found it hard to look Jihoon in the eye after he caught a fully dressed Vernon grinding up against a wet naked Seungkwan one evening just freshly out of the shower. He’d come to investigate the strange half choked off whimpers he’d heard coming from one of the rooms in their dorm. Jihoon had been under the mistaken assumption that he had been home alone, after begging off going out to supper due to exhaustion.  
“Shhh” Wonwoo whispers to Mingyu who had elicited a particularly loud groan as Wonwoo sucked hard on a spot just behind his ear he knew made Mingyu’s knees weak.  
Mingyu looks at his boyfriend with large brown eyes lips turned down at the corners, silently begging with puppy eyes for forgiveness.  
A deep quiet chuckle escapes the other, causing Mingyu to shudder as Wonwoo had put his mouth at the juncture of neck and shoulder as he did this. Honestly his boyfriend was trying to kill him. An uncomfortable feeling in the front of his pants as Wonwoo purposely gripped the back of his neck alerted him to the fact that he needed his boyfriend horizontal or at least behind a locked door now.  
Still doing their awkward shuffle Mingyu manoeuvred Wonwoo, who was being surprisingly pliant, towards their bedroom.  
Truth be told Wonwoo was turned on by the way Mingyu was using his bulkier frame and longer reach to move Wonwoo where he wanted him.  
Mingyu was such a soft touch that him manhandling Wonwoo like this, was turning a crank he didn’t know he had. 

Eventually Wonwoo stumbles through a doorway propelled backwards by Mingyu's determined movements. His boyfriend playing dirty at that precise moment and lifting Wonwoo up bridal style and laying him gently on the bed.  
“So soft, even when he is taking charge” thought Wonwoo.  
“Are you OK?” whispers the bigger man now crouching over Wonwoo in the darkness.  
“Stop stressing, I like this newfound dominant streak.”  
“Well in that case” and with that Mingyu descended upon Wonwoo, hastily divesting him of his remaining items of clothing, while Wonwoo tried to help with shaking hands.  
Once the slighter man was fully naked beneath him Mingyu knelt back on his haunches and just looked. Stared in fact. Like a ravenous wolf looking at his next meal.  
Wonwoo felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, kind of like he was on a roller-coaster. Like the first time he and Mingyu kissed, like the first time they had sex. 

“Stop it” he said, ineffectually covering up his face. Feeling his burning cheeks as he felt Mingyu’s continued stare. 

Taking one large hand Mingyu, removed one of Wonwoo’s from his face. The other he used to cup Wonwoo’s chin and tilt it up until Wonwoo was forced to look him in the eye.  
Even in the darkness Wonwoo could make out the undisguised lust.  
“No, don’t cover your face. I want you to see and feel what you do to me.”  
With that Mingyu’s hand shifted from his chin to his hip, lifting them up until he could give a dirty hard grind down onto Wonwoo. As their erections rubbed together Wonwoo keened in the back of his throat. Mingyu’s other hand moved to his throat, gripping just hard enough for him to become intensely aware of his next shuddering inhale, of the power in his hands. 

Impossibly Wonwoo felt himself getting harder as he bucked up beneath Mingyu. His cock now rubbing along the vertical groove of Mingyu’s abs, Mingyu grinding in the hollow of his left hip as his pelvis was tilted up even more. 

“Lube”  
“Pillow…… under”  
Gasped questions all they could manage.  
Preparation was perfunctory at best, too desperate for anything else.  
One, two, three fingers in quick succession. The burn was still stinging through him when he felt the head of Mingyu’s cock at his entrance.  
Mingyu paused, desperate but still considerate.  
His control hanging by a rapidly fraying thread he looked Wonwoo in the eye, asking permission.  
All Wonwoo could manage was a weak nod, then Mingyu was pushing slowly inwards while Wonwoo bared down.  
No matter how many times they had sex that first penetration still burned like the first time. At least Wonwoo knew what to expect and the ecstasy that lay ahead, when Mingyu ground the head of his cock against his prostate continuously making him see sparks of light at the corners of his tightly closed eyes.  
Mingyu also had a lot more control than their first time. No longer selfishly pushing in with one long thrust, like he had that first time making Wonwoo whimper and re-evaluate his decision to have sex. Needless to say their first time hadn’t been perfect, it had been painful and uncomfortable, with brief sparks of electricity when Mingyu had clumsily bumped into his prostate a few times. He’d honestly enjoyed the hand job that came afterwards more. Mingyu’s come leaking out of his painful behind as he’d roughly stroked him to an inexorable climax. Mingyu had been so regretful afterwards he’d refused to do anything more than finger him for months, before he’d done enough “research”. All theoretical he’d assured Wonwoo. But when they tried a second time God, had it been an improvement. Mingyu it seemed loved edging, whether he was on the receiving end or administering it. That orgasm had felt as if it had taken off the top of Wonwoo’s head.  
“Eyes on me” Mingyu’s harsh whisper snapped Wonwoo back to the present. Mingyu only just penetrating him with the head of his cock.  
“Eyes on me” he repeated. Now that he had his lovers full attention, Mingyu continued his slow penetration. Slowly, slowly sinking deeper into Wonwoo. Then just as he felt an odd bump brush the head of his cock creating a delightful shudder, Wonwoo gasped.  
“Aha! Found it” he thought.  
Mingyu’s next move caused Wonwoo to give a sharp scream as he ground against that bump inside of Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo’s eyes rolled so far back in his head, Mingyu only saw the whites of his eyes and he clamped down hard on his cock.  
All the while screaming like a man possessed. Mingyu did the only things he could think of as he wrapped his right hand around Wonwoo’s throat and his left came up to cover his mouth. 

Instead of fighting him Wonwoo’s arms lay by his sides quiescent, hands however griping the sheets as Mingyu continued his deep undulating thrusts against his prostate. Wonwoo screamed even louder despite Mingyu’s hands. So Mingyu gripped him tighter around his neck as Wonwoo surged upwards, his feet somehow finding traction in the slippery sheets as sweat dripped down their bodies. He slammed his ass down onto Mingyu over and over again, pushing Mingyu even deeper and the glancing rubs to his prostate became a steady sustained pressure. 

Wonwoo couldn’t contain himself as he felt his orgasm start from somewhere behind his navel instead of in his balls or the base of his dick as usual. His head thrashed on the pillows, hands gripping the sheets as if his life depended upon it and hips bucking. 

 

He felt his vision greying at the edges as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Felt himself struggle to swallow against the pressure of Mingyu’s hand against his throat. Panting against the palm of Mingyu’s hand, he felt the hand over his mouth slip off a bit. Right at that moment  Mingyu gave another rough thrust, pushing himself impossibly deeper. Wonwoo lost it then biting down hard onto that hand as the other tightened around his neck and that feeling behind his navel expanded to engulf his whole body.  
Then, darkness….

Mingyu felt as if he was trying to thrust into Wonwoo’s soul with each dirty hot rolling grind of his hips. His dick snugly within the hot clutch of his boyfriend’s body. No words exchanged, only rough gasps and sharp literally choked off screams. He didn’t understand why he was getting off on choking the man he loved, but it added another level to their lovemaking, the control he had was heady. Glancing down he saw Wonwoo’s hard cock bouncing against his own stomach, neglected but still leaking precome profusely from the dusky head. He tightened his hand on Wonwoo’s throat as he started continuously emitting a long low moan, at the same time he thrust in harshly. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left hand and looked down to see Wonwoo’s teeth clamped down so tightly he knew it was going to bruise, leave a mark. A mark that let everyone know he was taken.  
Mingyu felt that wonderful burning sensation overtake him, starting at the base of his spine and zinging like an electrical current through his balls and out the head of his dick, just as he felt a spurt of come hit him square in the chest as he felt Wonwoo’s body convulse around him.  
His orgasm felt like it went on forever, come spurting into Wonwoo’s welcoming body.  
When it eventually ended and he came back to himself, he felt like he’d been in a particularly murderous dance practice, panting like a horse and body drenched in sweat. Meanwhile Wonwoo’s lying on the bed shallow breaths gusting against his left hand and his right hand still around his throat.  
“Oh God oh God” tapping Wonwoo’s cheeks firmly he eventually saw his eyelids flutter weakly.  
His eyes slipped down to Wonwoo’s throat noting the mottled bruising encircling his neck.  
“Oh God oh God” Mingyu muttered again, apprehensive now for a completely different reason.  
“HI” Wonwoo’s already deep voice sounds wrecked, as if he’d spent a couple of hours deep throating Mingyu and letting his dick bump against his vocal cords.  
He reached up a hand to lightly pat Mingyu’s cheek.  
Mingyu’s eyes dropped down to his throat again as he grimaced while attempting to swallow.  
“Hey, hey” Wonwoo says tapping his cheek again.  
“Best sex ever! Would definitely do again.”  
“But your throat!”  
“Totally worth it.”  
Wonwoo ran his fingers over this throat gently, almost reverently while Mingyu watched.  
“Come here” Wonwoo says reaching up with both arms to wrap them around Mingyu’s neck.  
Mingyu ducks his head and kisses the mottled bruising around Wonwoo’s throat before he settles his head against his chest.  
“I love you” voice muffled but still audible in the dark room.  
“I love you too” a deeper voice echoes the sentiment and a kiss is placed on the top of a sweaty head.  
“We’d better get some sleep. We’ll have to be up early to make sure we wash up first and get these sheets into the laundry.”  
“Ok you idiot, now budge over, I’m lying on a huge wet spot.”  
A chuckle is heard then some shuffling as two tall bodies situate themselves on the double bed. Then all that’s heard is deep slow breathing. 

Needless to say the make up and Cordi noonas had to come up with creative ways to disguise the bruising. They failed.


End file.
